


idk it's a story

by Mochachild



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One of my earlier works, Other, so it's trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochachild/pseuds/Mochachild
Summary: Literally one of the first ones I ever wrote so yeah it's bad I know





	idk it's a story

**Author's Note:**

> Literally one of the first ones I ever wrote so yeah it's bad I know

"Turn a little left for me, Adira."  
She smiled and adjusted her pose, staring into the camera as he snapped shots of her in a ridiculous outfit with five unnecessary layers. She moved into a new pose, showing off the sleeves that brushed her ankles.  
River smiled behind the camera. The line between fashion and Halloween costumes was getting harder and harder to find, but he loved this job. Adira stepped of the platform and started taking her contacts out.  
"We're done for the day. You want to come for a late dinner with the girls?"  
He winced when he remembered last time he went anywhere with the girls. To much screaming, too much teasing and not nearly enough eating.  
"Thanks, but I should be getting home now."  
"Have a pretty girl waiting there for you?"  
He let out a chuckle.  
"We both know the answer to that."  
Adira smiled and waved before throwing off her necklace that looked like it weighed more than her. He tucked his camera into his case and started the walk home. A few blocks down, River heard whimpering from the park. It sounded like a kid. He ran to the park only to find a small child with wild hair and torn clothes, curled up on the grass.  
"I'm sorry,"he said in-between sobs,"I'm so sorry."  
River walked toward him slowly before he heard a gunshot and felt searing pain a split second after. He looked down at his stomach, an ugly gash ripping open the flesh. He fell to his knees, his breathing fast and shallow as he tried to overcome the shock. He looked up, searching for the attacker until his eyes fell onto a man holding the gun that was still releasing wisps of smoke. River felt cold sweat drip down his brow, mixing with the sprinkling of rain that had begun to fall from the sky. The man smiled and adjusted his tie before putting the gun back at his hip. With numb hands, River reached for his phone and dialled the only number he could remember. 

It's was cold. It was cold and loud. Whirring noises and metal clangs played over hushed voices. His head hurt. His stomach hurt more.  
"Will he be okay?"  
"The bullet just grazed him. It's a flesh wound, he'll be fine."  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"What about blood loss? There was a lot of blood when I got there."  
She turned around, and River automatically smiled.  
"Hey, are you alright? Do you remember what happened?"  
There was something blurry behind her. Behind the nurse as well.  
"Why am I in a hospital?"  
Adira looked at the nurse with wide eyes. The nurse smiled patiently.  
"Just give him a second."  
"I was shot!"  
River looked around in panic.  
"How long was I out? Am I late to that meeting with the bald dude?"  
"Calm down, I called them and sent your deepest regrets. And don't worry about the second bit, you slept through the night. What happened out there?"  
River tried to focus on the blurry spot, but he just heard voices. Too many, all at once.  
"There was a kid there. Did you find him?"  
Adira and the nurse exchanged glances.  
"No. They said they would look into who shot you and need you to answer some questions, but there was no one at the park but you."  
He nodded, eyeing the figure behind Adira.  
"Can I go home? I have a project I'm still working on."  
They both turned to the nurse, who had been standing quietly in the corner.  
"Yes, your both free to go when ever you feel ready."  
River nodded before turning to look at Adira. She didn't look happy.  
"You know, I thought there would a ton of reporters and stuff, but this is pretty normal."  
She sighed. The figure reached a hand up to her shoulder and leaned in to whisper something into her ear. She stiffened and ran a hand through her chocolate hair.  
"You okay?"  
She smiled and nodded as the figure shook its head. Whatever it was, she clearly wasn't aware it was standing there. He got up, deciding to keep quiet about the figure and just get dressed.  
It happened on the way home as well. He would look at people and see figures behind them. Some were blurry, some were so focused he could look them in the eye and watch as they whispered things to their people. Except some didn't whisper. He was walking when he heard a huge gruesome man in an army jacket yelling at a small boy. He couldn't have been older than fifteen.  
The day after that it happened again.  
Eventually, he accepted he would have to live like this. He snapped another photo of Adira, who just got into a magazine for the top ten models in Ontario.


End file.
